


Fear

by AutumnButters



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Depressed Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Love Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters
Summary: Fear.Richie hated that word... He couldn't place why but it could never describe how he felt. He never feared anything. At least- That's what he told himself.~~~Basically Richie and his mom run from la to darry- They just want to move on~~~Discontinued





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to actually finish this story, and if i don't... I'm sorrryyyyyy-  
Also Richie is best boi

Fear.

Richie hated that word... He couldn't place why but it could never describe how he felt. He never feared anything. At least- That's what he told himself.

Richie had alot of things he feared... That's what his mom was full of, fear. For him. For herself. But that's why they left, that's why they left the heinous city- It's why they left his poor Excuse of a d-

Richie couldn't dwell on that. Not any more. 

"Richie.... Rich... Richard!"

Richie snapped out of his daze, his eyes closed as he realized where he was. Not in the past. The tall teen taking a deep breath, trying to settle his fast beating heart before opening his eyes, then covering his eyes with his hand as the light shined brightly in his eyes, the tall boy's eyes focusing finally as he realized he was at the gas station.

Oh.

Yeah.

Richie had gone to the bathroom once his mom stopped to get gas, the tall boy getting lost in his head as he got a text from an old friend. Richie then freezing up and fazing out of existence simply thinking of home.

His old home.

Richie then saw his mom's worried gaze, Richie then giving her a bright smile as he spoke. The tall boy heading over to the gas station's small store.

"Don't worry mama! Just reliving memories!" He chuckled and smiled before stopping at the door, hearing his mom starting to speak making the tall boy glance.

"That's what I'm worried about." Richie raised a brow at her before turning and heading inside, Richie then scanning the store.

The store was empty besides the teen behind the counter. Richie seeing the teen girl glare at him making Richie roll his eyes and speaking, heading over to the magazines and comic book section of the store.

"Damn, what crawled up your vingina." He hissed before going and grabbing a comic book, hearing the girl gasp. He snickered quietly then thinking to himself that if all the people where like this in Darry, he would enjoy himself way too much.


	2. New

New

Richie disliked that word. Yes that word did start sentences like 'new car! New game!' but that's all it was good for. Basically- Richie hated being the new kid.

~~☆◇☆~~

Richie grunted as he grabbed a bid box from the back of his mom's car. The tall boy then turning and mumbling quietly to himself. "Damn, almost as heavy as a elephants' dick..."

"_Dude, what the fuck?_" A voice hissed, making Richie turn and found a tall blonde glare at him. Richie pausing before smirking, chuckling quietly.

"What's wrong? Never seen a dick?" Richie joked making the blonde stick his nose up in disgust. Richie rolling his eyes and turning as he headed to the door. The tall boy stopped and waited, seeing the blonde just standing there making Richie scoff and roll his eyes.

"What? Not gonna help a neighbor?" He asked with glare at the blonde who seemed to realize why Richie was just standing there. Richie couldn't open the door with the gaint box making the blonde form his mouth in a 'o' shape making Richie roll his eyes as the blonde finally open the door.

"Why thank ya gentlemen, I hope there are more of you champs~!" Richie spoke, holding his head high as his voice morphed into a bad british voice, the blonde rolling his eyes as he followed Richie, seeing Richie gestured him to follow with his head.

Richie reached his bedroom, gasping and speaking in a royal voice, slamming the gaint box onto the desk. "TONIGHT, I SLEEP LIKE A KING!" He then laughed and heard a grunt, looking up and remembering the tall blonde. Richie rolling his eyes and jumping onto his king sized bed. Richie then giving the blonde a toothy grin before holding out his sweaty hand.

"I'm Richie, your dream boy." He joked, winking and chuckling as The blonde let out a groan and hissed out his name, Richie then cupping his ear and speaking loudly. "WHAT WAS THAT? I COULDN'T-"

"Alright, alright! It's Stan!" The blonde snapped, Richie then smiling with a chuckle, laying back. Stan, it suit the boy.

~~☆◇☆~~

The new kid.

That's all Richie heard that morning as he walked down the hall of the high school. Oh he hated this already.

"Fucken assholes." Richie mumbled under his breath, excited for the moment when he could get out of this hell hole and find that arcade that Stan mentioned, Richie could go for some donkey Kong at the moment.

"Hey Fuckhead!" Richie tensed up for a moment, afraid that it would be someone getting ready to attack him for being the new- being Richie. He turned, his eyes closed tight.

"Why the fuck did you close your eyes?" Richie then opened a eye, seeing Stan and another boy who seeming to fidget quietly with his shirt making Richie suddenly relax and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Richie then smirking that awful smirk as he went and wrapped an arm around Stan's neck making the blonde tense up.

"Hey Stan the man, who's your fuck boy?" Richie asked, wiggling his eyes making Stan's face turn red. The tall boy pushing Richie away as he then spoke, starting to jog away.

"Nope, forget this. I'm done. Not gonna try." Stan spoke, leaving his friend with Stan, letting Richie pause and get a good look at the quiet kid. The kid's left eye covered slightly by his hair. The kid was quiet and slightly annoyed as he glanced at Stan running off annoyed.

"So-Sorry..." He mumbled then glancing at Richie. "H-He can be a-a-an asshole..." Richie then nodded and went to speak, The kid speaking quickly. "Bi-Bill."

"What?" Richie asked confused, then seeing the boy seem realize what Richie meant.

"M-My name... Bi-Bi-Bill..." Richie's eyes widening and making a 'o' motion with his mouth. Richie chuckling and smiling at Bill as he then spoke.

"I'm Richie, or as Stan calls me, Trash mouth."


	3. Richie

Richie.

Oh Richie. Eddie hated him. Eddie hated him so much. From the moment he saw at him at school, coming late into class late, he decided that he hated him.

~~◇☆◇~~

Eddie was sitting in the middle of class paying attention to the teach quietly. The short boy putting on hand sanitizer quietly every 20 minutes. Eddie then hearing the door slammed open, A dark curly brown haired boy, Eddie then raising a brow and glancing at the boy.

The boy then walking up and sitting infront of Eddie, Mrs. Rosa frowning and scowling at the boy as she pressed her mouth into a thin line.

"Richard? Right?" She asked as she checked the computer, the kid scowled and frowned before speaking, scooting his chair up loudly making Eddie wince.

"It's Richie if you don't mind Mrs. Odie." He said with a smirk, Mrs. Rosa rolled her eyes and ingored him as Eddie growled but kept quiet.

Eddie is gonna have some strong words with him

~~◇☆◇~~

Eddie growled as he slammed his lunch onto the table of the lunch room. Eddie then tensing up as he heard Richie's laughter. Eddie sending a glare his way as he sat down and huffed making Bev raise a brow.

_"What's_ up with you?" She asked, seeing how pissed off Eddie was as she glanced over, seeing Richie with a bunch of girls, seeing him wiggle his brows and make jokes. She paused before glancing at Eddie again, seeing how Eddie was glaring into Richie's soul.

She then paused before smirking, a thought appearing in her head.

_Did Eddie have a thing for the new kid? Was he jealous of the girls around him?_

Beverly then grinned like a mad man. The redhead standing up and calling out, causing Eddie to suddenly screech when he realized what the Beverly was doing. "HEY NEW KID, COME HERE!" 

Richie stopped his laughter, his face suddenly becoming natural and pausing. The tall boy falling quiet, making the girls frown and whisper to each other. Eddie groaning as Stan and Bill glanced at each other before waving at Richie. The brunette then smirking and smiling, leaving the table with no hesitation making Eddie bang his head.

"What is going on Machakos?" He asked with a smirk, wrapping an arm around Stan who rolled his eyes. Eddie glaring as Reddie then pausing, before speaking. "I don't know about any of you besides Stan the man and Billy boy... Waiiittt..." He suddenly paused, then looking Eddie up and down. Eddie glaring as he huffed.

Richie then speaking as he leaned foward to get a better look at Eddie before snapping his fingers with a slight smirk, speaking. "Your the kid who sat behind me in first period and grumbled alot!" He nodded and smiled at Eddie who rolled his eyes and ingored him.

Richie then laying back, and speaking happily as he watched the other confused teens. "Well losers, I'm your new best friend."

"Richie Tozier."


	4. On hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

I have to uh, put this book on hold as I get my shit together for snother fanfic that is Reddie as well called Gay busters... And it's a ghost busters au. And once I'm done with Gay busters, I'll get my shit together for this book. :3


	5. Cancelled

Sorry this fanfic is cancelled though I do have something planned.... So keep an eye out for an update on this secret project...


End file.
